Secret Santa
by Cantarella3261
Summary: My Christmas gift to arsenicjay. Merry Christmas darling and I hope I didn't screw up your Christmas too bad with this poor excuse of a fic. *hides in trash can*


His first clue should've been when Tobio refused to come near him during practice. Normally the younger setter was so eager to see him during practice, always asking him "Oikawa-san please teach me how to serve" or something. Oikawa was always one to lavish in others paying attention to him even if it's the genius setter whom he despises.

His second clue should've been how flushed the other was today and if those weren't enough then this is definitely his third and most obvious clue. The scent of Kageyama's heat practically smacked him in the face when he walked into the storage room, not knowing who it was and also following his instincts, the next thing he knew he was kneeling in front of the first year student who was curled up in a corner behind a shelf.

"Oikawa-san" he breathed out, causing Oikawa to swallow thickly and looked away from the delicious sight in front of him before he loses control. After all he was also an alpha it's in his nature to be attracted to an omega in heat.

"Tobio-chan have you taken heat suppressant pills yet?" the younger of the two shook his head and tried to hide the obvious erection straining against those blue shorts. "Wait here for a bit I'm sure the nurse's office will have some." He commanded, turning around to exit the storage room and go to the nurses office

"T-this hasn't happened before" Oikawa froze dead in his tracks before turning around slowly. Was this his first heat? Running a hand through his curly brown irritatedly and cursed his luck when he thought of being the first one to claim the raven haired boy. Normally he wouldn't think of such a thing, the thought of claiming Tobio at all was as appealing as running through a mine field with a broken metal detector. But the intoxicating scent was doing weird things to his body right now, he couldn't think straight.

As he sighed loudly Oikawa Tooru, Heartthrob of the female population of Kitagawa Daiichi middle school (and some males too), Decided not to do the sensible thing and leave the other alone. But he took the route that he was sure that he'd regret later on in his life and kissed Kageyama Tobio's surprisingly soft lips.

And that was the first time.

* * *

The second time however they were both older. Oikawa was in his second year of high school and Kageyama was in his last year of middle school, and it was about a week after the tournament that left the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball team in turmoil. During the following week Kageyama's heat hit him again. He normally counted the days and took the pills to suppress it properly, but this time the only thing that was on his mind was the match. His mind in a state of chaos he called the only person he thought could help.

"Hah-nn" a breathless sound escaped the small body as Oikawa eased into him. The older groaned and looked down to see that Kageyama was biting his hand.

"There's no need to stay quiet Tobio" The response he got was the boy huffing and pressing his face into a pillow. Oikawa clicked his tongue in annoyance and pushed in again this time harder, causing Kageyama to let out a scream and fisted the sheets tightly.

"Oi don't tear it!" The brown haired boy pried the other's fingers off the sheets, Startled when long fingers curled around his instead. "Tobio-chan?" he stared at the younger setter, seeing dull blue eyes tearing up and little drops of salty tears running down his cheeks.

Feeling his stomach twist at the sight of the boy crying, he brought his hand up to kiss it lightly. It was a loving gesture that he had never done before. Not even for any of his girlfriends. So he understood when Kageyama looked at him his eyes now wide and surprised.

"Just so you know it's not over for you yet. It's not like you broke your leg or something, you can still play next year." And just like that the dam broke. While crying like a newborn baby he turned around and hugged Oikawa liked his life depended on it.

He swore he could hear his heartbeat accelerating at that time.

* * *

After that incident he hasn't heard a word from Tobio again. They went back to the rival like relationship they had before but that didn't last long. He could still remembers vividly after their last tournament in which Karasuno beat Aoba Johsai in the last match by 5 points, he went to shake hands with the boy and tried to make amends for being a horrible senpai for all these years (not willingly though but apparently he had been whining and Iwa-chan has "had enough of his bull shit"). The response he got was a bit surprising to say the least.

"_It's not over yet, when we both get to college let's play again."_

In the end he didn't join the college volleyball team, he didn't want to. Of all the painful experiences he's had in his high school years the memory of the raven haired boy asking him to help so that he and that shrimp could get along again. After all it led to his team's crushing defeat and also his heart shriveling up and dying in a dark corner somewhere.

His thoughts were interrupted when a wallet was hurled right at his face.

"We're out of milk Kusokawa," the spiky haired boy grumbled "Quit leaving 5 drops of milk in the bottle and putting it back in the fridge."

"Geh, I was hoping that you would go buy it." he whispered the last part before running out the door and avoiding another object that shattered behind the closed door.

Walking through the streets at midnight does not sound appealing what so ever, but between that and facing the wrath of his roommate, and best friend, he would gladly go outside and risked getting mugged.

"Oikawa-san?" the brunette froze at the sound and prayed to whatever god that was willing to help him that it was a mugger or something, just don't let it be who he think it is. But like always it seemed that someone must really hate him up there.

"Hiya Tobio-chan long time no see." The boy really grew up, and not just in terms of height. His eyes were sharper and looked more serious than they did during middle school, but didn't have the same scowl he had during high school. Karasuno caused him to change a lot.

"Yes it has." Awkward silence was pretty inevitable if your conversation was with Kageyama Tobio, really talking into a small room by yourself would be better, you could at least hear an echo. I allowed the silence to stretch for a bit longer just in case he had something to say, but after 10 minutes of deafening silence I decided to move on with my life.

"Well it's late I better get going-"

"Wait!" before Oikawa could turn around and leave the other grabbed his wrist "Why aren't you on the volleyball team?"

He let out a sigh and smiled pathetically at the other before answering "Because you'd be there."

Taking advantage of the shock, he slid his hand out of the others vice grip "And it didn't matter if it was the same team as you or not. Either way I would lose to you, you made that really clear during the spring tournament." The ex-captain of Aoba Johsai stated before walking away, shaking the other off once and for all…..yeah like that would happen.

"Tobio-chan please stop following me."

"No, I'm not leaving until you say you're joining the volleyball team" the black haired buy responded stubbornly.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand you stubborn little brat!"

"I could ask the same thing"

"Tch you're not cute at all" that for some odd reason seemed to shut him up. Oikawa glanced over his shoulder to see that the other had stopped walking, but has not let go of his jacket yet.

"…..fine I'll leave you alone on one condition."

* * *

"So you gave him your number?" Oikawa nodded to his friend's question. After he got home he was reduced to a blushing mess on the floor. "You're pathetic for an alpha."

"YOU COULD AT LEAST SUPPORT ME A LITTLE BIT!"

"It's not my fault you got flustered over giving Kageyama your number." He buried his face in his hands while whining incoherently. Maybe he could just ignore it if Tobio really texted him…yeah that sounds great!

Oikawa was interrupted from his thoughts when his phone suddenly let out a cute ring tone that Iwaizumi deemed annoying, signaling that someone sent him a text.

-unknown number-  
Oikawa-san there's a movie premier about an alien invasion tomorrow at 9. Would you like to go with me?

-Kagayama Tobio

Damn that scheming little brat.

* * *

He's late. Oikawa thought as he glanced over his clock again. The movie was staring in 10 minutes and he was currently standing in front of the ticket booth wearing simple, but sexy mind you, blue jeans that complimented his ass as well as the pair of boots he was wearing and a tight fitting long sleeved shirt. Iwaizumi had teased him this morning, asking if he was going on a date. To which he stuttered and stumbled with his words but managing to get a 'This is not a date!' out of his mouth before running off.

"Oikawa-san! I'm sorry I'm late" well that does it the universe truly hates him. Evidence? Kageyama showing up in skinny jeans for their 'not date'.

"I don't forgive you" he teased trying to keep his composure "I already bought two tickets so let's go"

Kageyama simply nodded and followed him like a lost puppy "What were you going to do if I hadn't shown up?"

"I would've asked someone else to watch the movie with me. I wanted to see this since the previews came out, do you think I would wait for you?"

Picking a seat was always easy since he always picked the same one…. But this time there was a minor setback.

"You know row G is better since you don't have to crane your neck to see the screen too much and it's not as close."

"What are you too tall for row F? you need to stop growing Tobio"

"Well seeing as you're only about two inches taller than me I thought it'd be a great spot"

"Whatever. There's probably no difference anyway."

After a bit of bickering they decided to sit in row G which turned out to be nice since most of the people who were watching this movie this late were mostly teenagers probably in their first year of high school judging from how short they were.

After painfully long commercials and a thing telling everyone to turn off their phones. The movie Started and one of the scenes at the start was this one guy getting ripped up by an alien with long, blade like fingers. He saw Tobio flinch at the corner of his eye, and decided to lean back and put his hand on top of the younger which was on the arm rest. He also decided to ignore way a pair of blue eyes staring at him in favor of watching a girl on the screen running from the alien that killed her boyfriend.

He offered to walk Kageyama home since it seemed like the right thing to do. But the boy should've been grateful that he didn't leave him during the movie. After all this whole day had been overwhelming. The only two times they got together in a situation where it was anything close to romantic Kageyama had been in heat, but this time he seemed to be normal and not letting out a scent where it made Oikawa feel like he wanted to screw him into a mattress.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"Don't mind it I needed to stretch my legs anyways." Sitting in a movie theatre for an hour and a half will do that to you "Anyways it was great seeing you again" he was planning to turn around and leave when a hand came up and caressed his cheek. He looked up to see the same pair of eyes that were staring at him with such love and shyness it made him feel a bit dizzy. To say that he was surprised when petal soft lips covered his own was and understatement.

"Let's do this again sometime Oikawa-san." The boy spluttered before walking into his apartment and slamming the door. Oikawa just stood outside, licking his lips in hopes of getting rid of the tingling sensation. It did not help one bit

* * *

Iwaizumi looked up from his book when he heard the sound of the door opening.

"How was your date-"

"IT WASN'T A DATE! Or was it ahh! I don't know any more I hate geniuses!"

The sound of the door slamming shook the apartment while Iwaizumi stared at his friends bedroom door.

"What a pathetic alpha." The dark haired boy mumbled to himself before continuing to read his book.


End file.
